


When in Rome

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, everyone flirts with shouyou, kageyama being a good bro, my summaries are trash, no beta we die like men, or do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Three years after their breakup, Atsumu just wants to forget Shouyou. His vacation has other ideas.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	When in Rome

Atsumu wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this trip. Maybe it had been because he hadn’t had a proper vacation in two years. Not since he went to the hot springs with Shouyou- _he’s Hinata now, stop acting so familiar, a voice that sounded a lot like Osamu reprimanded in his head,_ five months before Hinata went back to Brazil.

Osamu had talked him into coming on a trip with him, Suna, and Aran. A reunion of sorts, his brother had said. Atsumu had agreed because he loved his brother and their friends. He had also agreed because Italy wasn’t near any part of South America so there was no chance that he would run into Hinata. No chance at all, right?

It had been an enjoyable trip. Osamu had banned any volleyball for the first week of their trip. He had allowed Atsumu to contact Kageyama on the second week since Kageyama was living in Italy and playing for one of the best teams in the country. Kageyama had actually been pretty excited to hear from Atsumu and had sent him four VIP tickets to the game that was happening that Saturday night in his team’s gym. It was an international game, but Atsumu didn’t really care about the other team. He was excited to see if Kageyama had gotten even better than he already was.

He was voicing this to his friends, as they walked the streets of Rome. It was Thursday before the game, and they found themselves exploring the food of Rome.

“I’m just saying, maybe Tobio-kun hasn’t gotten as good as me,” Atsumu said cockily.

“He plays in a foreign league, you still play in Japan,” Osamu said.

“Yeah, Atsumu-san,” Aran began, “I don’t think you’ve ever received offers from other countries to play for them.”

“I have-“

“Maybe they all know how horrible personality is. That’s probably why they don’t invite you,” Suna deadpanned.

A blur of movement came rushing at him and promptly proceed to jump him. Atsumu was ready to remove whatever stranger had decided to attack him, thinking _maybe it’s a fan don’t be rude ‘Sumu,_ when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in three years.

“Tsumu!”

He froze for a second before he finally wrapped his arms around Hinata, the way he had dreamt about many times, and whispered, “Shouyou-kun?”

Shouyou moved back to look at Atsumu’s face nodding and smiling like the goddamn sun. For a moment, Atsumu was transported back to all those days where he woke up to see Shouyou already smiling at him. To all those times where they shared stolen kisses in the back of the bus to a fan even or a training game.

For a moment he forgot he wasn’t supposed to love this man anymore.

“DUMBASS!” A voice interrupted their little moment, “Don’t go running off when you don’t know how to get back to your hotel idiot!” Kageyama then appeared and **_yanked_** Shouyou from Atsumu, while Osamu proceed to pick his brother up. 

“Oops! Sorry Kags! I saw Atsumu and I just got super excited! I saw Atsumu and then Osamu, Aran, and Suna and I just couldn’t help myself!” Kageyama stares at Shouyou like he grew another head, leans close and murmurs something in his ear that makes Shouyou blush and push Kageyama away.

Atsumu watches the exchange and is ready to punch Kageyama when he is interrupted by Shouyou proceeding to jump on Osamu.

“Osamu! I missed you! You haven’t answered my WhatsApps in a while how come huh?”

_Say what now,_ Atsumu thinks, while staring at his brother like this is the biggest betrayal in history.

Osamu doesn’t even bother looking at Atsumu, but responds to the orange head in front of him, “I was on vacation Shou, I was gonna reply but the jet lag and the time difference I didn’t know if you would be awake and all that, so I thought I would just message you back when I returned to Japan.”

Shouyou seemed to accept that and turned to Aran and Suna and started making conversation with them. Atsumu was just staring at the scene before him.

_It’s like we never broke up._

His thoughts are cut short by Kageyama standing next to him. He looks at him when he realizes they have all started walking in the direction of a restaurant, it seems. Before they enter, Kageyama puts a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, holding him back.

“He misses you.”

Atsumu looks at Kageyama, who continues, “He is a dumbass. Maybe that’s why he still loves you.”

Having dropped that bombed, Kageyama then proceed to enter the restaurant leaving a dumbfounded at the entrance.

Atsumu stared at Kageyama’s back for a second, shook his head of the thoughts he had been avoiding for three years, and continued to restaurant.

* * *

After an extraordinary meal, in which Atsumu had been subjected to Suna and Osamu constantly flirting with Shouyou, _he’s not yours anymore, if Osamu wants to call him Shou, he can, if Suna wants to call him angel, he can too,_ Atsumu found himself falling a little behind the group, keeping his distance from Shouyou.

It was still early in the evening so Atsumu’s group was still gonna do some sightseeing. Kageyama had informed them he had training early on and needed to leave. Kageyama asked Shouyou if he wanted him to take Shouyou to his hotel, but Shouyou said he’d get a cab or an Uber and just tell them the name of the hotel and hope for the best. At that Kageyama had just said, “dumbass,” with a smile, bid his goodbyes to the rest of the group and looked at Atsumu as if to say, ‘if you hurt him, I will kill you.’

Atsumu was a little offended at that, since **_he_** had never done anything to hurt Shouyou.

Osamu, Suna and Aran had decided they wanted to check out the coliseum at night, so they all started heading that way. Atsumu started following, but noticed Shouyou had stopped at a little stall, where a little girl was selling homemade souvenirs. Atsumu decided it was better to stay with Shouyou, _just in case he gets lost or something, he reasoned,_ and stood next to Shouyou while he bought an obscene amount of Rome keychains.

“She’s selling them to be able to go to a science camp! Isn’t that so cool, Tsumu?”

Atsumu nodded and proceed to buy ten of the cute keychains. Shouyou grabbed Atsumu’s little paper bag and put it in his bigger plastic one, “so you don’t have to carry it or lose it!” Atsumu wanted to argue for a minute when he realized that Shouyou had replaced the bag he was holding with his hand, intertwining his finger with Atsumu’s. He pulled away and noticed that Shouyou frowned a little and mumbled a quiet, “sorry.”

“It’s okay, I- I’m just not used to holding hands anymore.”

“Huh? How come?”

“I just don’t like holding hands with anyone. Maybe Omi-kun has finally rubbed on me, huh?” Atsumu smiled not wanting to say that he hadn’t let any of his other flings ever hold his hand. Hell, he hadn’t even let them spend the night in most cases.

“I’m sure Omi-san is proud of you for that,” Shouyou smiled tightly. Atsumu noticed it and wanted to do something. Anything. To make that fake smile go away and replace it with a real one.

“So, Hinata,” Shouyou stared at him like he had just murdered his whole family, “where’s your hotel? I can accompany you to get a cab-“

“What did you just call me?”

“Hinata, that’s your name,” Atsumu said, matter-of-factly. They were now on a little empty side street, he could see a main road up ahead, there was sure to be a cab there, right?

“That’s not my name.”

“Uh yes, it is,” Why had Shouyou just stopped in the middle of this little street. Atsumu kept walking, but Shouyou hadn’t moved an inch from his spot.

“Atsumu.”

_Damn it, damn it all, not that voice._

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu finally turned to Shouyou. He hadn’t realized he was that close to him when he came face to face with a tuft of orange hair. That lasted a couple of seconds because Shouyou had grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down, so they were eye to eye. Atsumu swallowed a little, and the licked his lips.

Shouyou’s eyes followed his tongue’s movements, like a predator watching his prey.

The smaller man swiftly proceeded to push Atsumu against the alley’s wall. He pressed himself against Atsumu, and Atsumu could feel all the feelings he’d pushed down for three years start to bubble up. _“He still loves you,” Kageyama’s voice rang in his head._

Finally, he gave in.

“Shouyou.”

It was just a whisper, but by God was that the best whisper.

Shouyou took this as permission and began kissing Atsumu senselessly.

* * *

The cab ride to Shouyou’s hotel was a blur. He kept his hand on Atsumu’s tight slightly squeezing, every once in a while.

The ride up to Shouyou’s room was tense. Atsumu kept his hand on Shouyou’s waist.

Opening the door to the room was an ordeal in itself because Atsumu could no longer stop himself, dropping kisses wherever he could reach.

The kisses and touches that came after reaching the bed where so sweet and deep, Atsumu thought that this was what heaven must be.

Shouyou falling asleep on his chest was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Three years.

He had wasted three years trying to forget this man.

Three years.

He had lived without the sun for three years. How had he survived?

Those where his last thoughts before falling asleep, completely wrapped around the love of his life.

* * *

Atsumu felt like someone was raining on him. He started to open his eyes only to find Shouyou peppering kisses all over his face, his neck, his shoulders.

“Good morning, Shou,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“It finally is,” Shouyou said so quietly, he almost missed it. Atsumu wanted to question what he meant but Shouyou started kissing him and he forgot his name.

Once they finished kissing, Atsumu pulled away a little, and settled his forehead to Shouyou’s, “What does this mean?”

Shouyou stared at him for a long moment, “I want you to come back with me to Brazil.”

Atsumu stared at him, mouth hanging open, “I can’t, Shou, you know-”

“Yes, you can. You’re on your off season and this is the last season on my contract.”

Atsumu realized then what was happening, Shouyou continued, “I don’t wanna live without you anymore. I can’t. I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m not with you. Running into you yesterday felt like when you finally come back for a breath when you’re underwater.”

Atsumu was now holding Shouyou’s cheeks in between his hands but Shouyou was on a roll, “I haven’t been happy for so long and I couldn’t figure out why. I thought that it’d be better if we didn’t know about each other. If we kept our distance, maybe volleyball would fill the Atsumu shaped hole in my heart,” he took a deep breath, “Nothing, no one, can ever fill that void I made when I went back to Brazil.” Atsumu started wiping the tears off of Shouyou’s face. He didn’t realize he was crying too, until Shouyou started kissing his tears away.

“Would you come with me then?”

“Yes.”

“Atsumu. I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Come talk to me about AtsuHina on twitter @DreyarKennedy
> 
> (I need friends xD)


End file.
